Invierno
by NefilimMestiza37
Summary: Una corta historia entre Will & Tessa en la ciudad de Nueva York durante el invierno.


Todos los días desde que tenía memoria la veía venir a la cafetería, pedía lo de siempre para luego sentarse junto a la ventana y quedarse por una hora leyendo un poco mientras tomaba café.

Había sido así por semanas.

Lo que me hacía creer que me estaba portando como un acosador de primer nivel o ella me interesaba más de lo que creía. Y no hubiera hecho nada de no ser por que fui consiente que al mirar a la chica, esta me regresaba la mirada.

Y no con la molestia que uno esperaría por parte de alguien que ha sido observado descaradamente, sino con curiosidad y diversión.

Pero ella siempre rompía el contacto visual primero, volviendo a su lectura.

Así que un día decidí pasar a la acción y hacer algo.

* * *

En cuanto llegó y pasó a sentarse esperé un poco y luego me encaminé a su mesa sentándome enfrente de ella. Esperando y a que no daba signos de verme pase a la fase dos: hablarle. Lo que pareció funcionar.

—Hola—saludé atrayendo su atención.

Y cuando ella me vio, lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse y luego avergonzarse. Puesto que no era algo normal en la vida de cualquiera que un chico guapo desconocido (yo) se sentara de la noche a la mañana enfrente.

—Hola—dijo con cautela.

—Soy William—

—Tessa—respondió en voz baja.

Y nos quedamos en silencio que use para mirarla. Podía ver que su piel era olivácea, cabello largo y de un brillante caoba, una linda voz y el par más hermoso de ojos grises que haya visto.

—Es bueno conocer a quien me ha estado acosando—comenté con diversión, atrayendo la atención de Tessa quien abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y luego se sonrojo. Se veía linda.

— ¿! Que!? No sé de qué me hablas—respondió con genuina sorpresa.

—No te preocupes no lo tomo a mal—confíe guiñando un ojo.

—Es un alivio—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Bien—

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí?—preguntó Tessa.

—Sí, porque soy libre de sentarme donde quiera y trabajo aquí o que me da libertades—conteste con simpleza.

—Pero esta mesa está ocupada—agregó amable.

—Si, por ti y por mi—replique de nuevo haciendo énfasis en mi.

—Ok—dijo sin más y volvió a lo suyo.

Parecía que después de todo, las cosas tendían a cambiar.

Por loco que sonara.

* * *

Semanas antes Tessa se sentaba sola a tomar café, ahora unos meses después yo la acompañaba en mis ratos libres. Y entre pausa y pausa, habíamos hablado de todo un poco. Desde las cosas más sencillas que nos gustaba hasta los libros que habíamos leído y lo que estos nos parecía. Lo cual me encantó ya que no había encontrado a nadie como ella o que yo, que amara y apareciera el poder y valor de las palabras.

Me hacía quedar cada vez más enganchado con ella. Lo que me animó a dar un paso más.

Así que un día que estaba nevando el ambiente estaba muy relajado. El momento perfecto para pedirle una cita.

-¿Tessa?-llame poniendo mi mano sobre la suya que era tan cálida y suave al tacto, me hizo pensar que nunca había tenido contacto más allá de una mirada.

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo Will?-preguntó con su calma habitual y la mirada dulce.

-Me preguntaba, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-dije tratando de no sonar desesperado.

-Claro y ¿A dónde iremos?-respondió sonriendo de manera tímida al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran como siempre.

-Eso es un secreto. Y para averiguarlo tendrá que venir conmigo-susurré sonriéndole cómplice.

-De acuerdo-

* * *

Por suerte todo jugó a mi favor.

Una de las cosas más bellas en Nueva York era estar ahí en invierno.

Nieve. Y como su blancura cubría todo de una hermosa y exótica manera. Parecía algo casi mágico.

-Me puedes decir, ¿Qué hacemos en el Empire Estate?-preguntó Tessa mirándome mientras caminábamos por el ultimo piso.

-Solo espera un poco-dije con confianza.

Lo malo sería que por las fiestas navideñas había gente pero no tanta como para no poder pasear con calma.

Pero al entrar simplemente se hallaba una de las más hermosas vistas que hubiera visto en la vida.

Ver Nueva York desde tan alto en esa época del año, le daba una blancura y brillo increíble. Siempre me inundaba de tranquilidad y felicidad, sobre todo porque la nieve me volvía loco.

Y quería que ella pudiera ver lo mejor así que tomándola de la mano la llevé hasta la orilla.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunté emocionado.

-Es maravillo. Will, gracias por traerme aquí-dijo con emoción a la par que me abrazaba.

Por lo que al estar ahora así con ella, me hacía preguntarme como sería ir más allá de los límites invisibles que había entre nosotros.

Pensaba en lo que sería poder abrazarla para no dejarla ir nunca. Poder alcanzar con mis manos al menos por ahora, cada trazo, línea y parte de su piel. Además de la dulce fantasía de perderme entre sus labios y comparar su calidez, su tacto y su sabor con la un simple toque como la que tenía al alcance ahora.

Pienso y quiero más de lo que ya tengo.

Entonces decidí correr el riesgo.

Una mano lo puse en su mejilla y la otra la puse en su cintura, con una suave caricia. Mientras abría los desmesuradamente y el sonrojo de siempre hacia su tan esperada aparición.

Y con lentitud y emoción le di el más casto de los besos, disfrutando del sinfín de emociones que me recorrió.

-En realidad no creo que haya palabras suficientes para expresar todo lo que significas para mí. Porque eres para mí eres más allá de lo que puedo pensar y decir. ¿Fue muy pronto? O ¿tonto?-dije sin poder controlarme.

-Perfecto-susurro ella para acercarse ahora y besarme de nuevo.

Las cosas no estaban del todo claras pero creía que no habría problema con eso dado que todo parecía señalar esto era mutuo y que podía ir más allá de lo que al inicio pude pensar.

Ahora el invierno y la hermosa vista que se extendía ante nosotros tendrían un nuevo y mejor significado.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Ya tenia mucho pero mucho tiempo que no escribía nada y lo publicaba. :/

Asi que escribi este en parte porque tenia que hacerlo y porque quería recuperar la practica y este fue el resultado.

Y si notan similitudes es porque entre que tengo una gran falta de inspiración decidi tomar unos fragmentos de otros fic que anteriormente escribí (muy mal lo se) pero en el proceso decidí que pronto (en estas vacaciones navideñas) lo reescribire y lo hare mas largo.

Pero bueno eso es todo por ahora.

Sorry por la nota larga y algunos errores ortográficos.

Cualquier duda, comentario, critica, etc. no duden en dejarle en los comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.

:)


End file.
